This invention relates to three-dimensional television systems and more particularly to those systems in which the three-dimensional pictures are produced, transmitted, received and displayed electronically without the intermediate use of mechanical and film devices.
Shortcomings of the prior art systems have appeared in the extreme complexity and highly sophisticated electronic machinery that they required. Other systems exhibited a need to record the images on film, even for instant playback. Still other systems have required dual lasers or twin, dual-frequency energy sources. Some have even required colored glasses in order to see color reproductions. Or they were only capable of recording different colors sequentially, thereby making realtime televising of the color holographic pictures impractical. And naturally, a major shortcoming of any system designed for use in a home three-dimensional television system is multi, discrete "boxes" instead of one, single, self-contained "box" which instantly and in real time produces the desired, televised images.
Accordingly, a primary object of the instant invention is to provide a simple, but effective real-time holographic television system using no more electromagnetic bandwidth for transmission than required for present-day two-dimensional systems.
Another object of the instant invention is to provide for digital generation of the pictures.
A further object of the instant invention is to provide for a complete home holographic receiver in a single cabinet.
A still further object of the instant invention is to provide for a plurality of differing methods and apparati for receiving three-dimensional pictures in the home.
A still further object of the instant invention is to provide for the transmission and electromagnetic reception of color as well as monochromatic three-dimensional moving pictures.